


Grenade

by WinkieCharm



Series: Do you believe in fate? [2]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkieCharm/pseuds/WinkieCharm
Summary: When a bomb explodes, Frankie is there to take care of Will





	Grenade

Russia 

With the gun always pointed forward, she walked through the halls of an abandoned warehouse, toward the exit.

"Frankie, I think I got him!" She listens to Will's low voice through the comms. "I see Kellerman and three armed men"

"I'm coming to you"

"If I wait, he'll be able to get away with the pendrive, that cannot happen!"

"Wait for me" But it was late. She hear the shots switched through the comms.

"Kellerman, don't do this!" 

"Don't come close!"

Frankie panics "Will, what's..." She heard the loud explosion coming from the outside and she simply stopped in shock!

"Will! Answer me!" Silence "WILL" She starts running toward the exit, not caring if there were people armed in the way. Leaving the warehouse, she finds him lying on the ground unconscious. So she runs toward him and kneels. His forehead was bleeding, just like his hand. 

"Will, are you ok?" He doesn't move

She quickly began to check for a pulse but couldn't find one. Then she starts to take his vest off with her shaking hands, and her eyes starting to tear.

"Will please!" She begs

"Frankie, what's going on?" She hears Susan's voice.

"He doesn't want to..."

But as soon as she removes the vest, he begins to cough as his lung fills with air. Frankie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you OK?"

"It hurts" He speaks still with his eyes closed

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everyting hurts" He try to stand up but she stops him "My chest and my head hurts" He touched his head and felt the warm blood in his hand.

She pulls up his shirt and notices his chest was red. She starts to touch him trying to figure out if something was broken

"You'll probably have bruises tomorrow, but I think it's all fine."

"You two need to get out of there now" she hears Standish's voice.

"Right!"

She gets up and helps him up, putting his arm around her neck supporting his weight and as much as she could, helping him walk to get out of there as fast as possible.

"What happened?" Frankie asks him

"Grenade"

"Oh! Did you get the pendrive?"

"Yes, it's in my pocket"

They walk in silence to the car. She helps him get in the car, she goes to the driver's seat and they get out of there going towards the city.

"I think we should stop at a roadside motel, Kellerman might be looking for us" Will says.

"Guys, we're going out of town" She turns to Will and sees him closing his eyes, leaning his head on the seat "You can't sleep!" He looks at her "Your head is bleeding, I need to check it better ... don't sleep until we get there"

"I'll send the location to where you should go. It's about 4hours away" Standish says.

"Okay, once we get there I'll let you know." She took her and his comms out.

A comfortable silence fills the car! Usually Will always tried to make her talk, but she understood why he was quiet.

Nearly 4h after driving, they arrive. Kellerman's men were probably looking for them in the city, but they were far from there. The parking lot had some cars but not many. She parks away from them all and takes off her belt, looking at Will.

"I'll see if they have a room available and you stay here, ok?"

He nods, and she gets out of the car.

In less than 20 minutes she's back holding the room key in one hand and a bag with snacks and drinks in the other.

Will opens the door and gets out of the car. Frankie approaches him, making him lean against her again. They walk to the end of the motel and start to climbing the stairs. They walk to the end of the hallway and she looks for the number 28. They enter the room and Will goes straight to bed, while she drops the bag and the key on the coffe table. She finds him lying on the bed with his eyes closed and his hand on his head.

"Are you feeling better?" She asks approaching him.

"My chest doesn't hust much"

"This is good" She sits by his side.

"You need to call Susan and tell her what happened, they must be worried," Will tells her.

"I already did" He was a litte confuse, but she thought it was normal

She runs her hand lightly on his hair and he closes his eyes. "I got a sandwich and some other things for us to eat"

"I'm not hungry" Will says in a whisper.

"The last time you ate was 5hours ago. Now I need to take a look at your bruises, ok?" Her voice is soft and low.

He sits down and starts taking his shirt off with her help. The large bruises were already starting to appear on the right side of his chest.

"The vest helped protect you" She says as he looks at his chest. It was a dangerous way for her to look at him without a shirt for a certain amount of time.

"I'll be right back" Frankie gets up and walks out of the room toward the car. Before going down, she took a look to see if there was someone spying on them, but everything was clear. She picks up a backpack that had some of their emergency clothes and the first aid kit that was inside the trunk and she went back at the bedroom. She finds him still in the same position as when she left. She goes to the bathroom, pick up some towels and fill a bowl with water.  
Siting down next to him, she puts the bowl on the bedside table.

"Let me see your hand" she take his hand and see the cut that follows his whole palm. The blood was already dry but the cut was deep."It hurts?" 

"When I move it" He complains about the pain as she scrubs lightly his palm with the wet towel.

"Your wrist is swollen. Can you move it? Do you think you broke something?"

"It didn't break, I only twisted a little when I fell"

"Good" Their eyes meet quickly and she gave him a slight smile.

After cleaning and disinfecting his hand, she begins to examine his head. She wiped away the blood that was dry and then disinfected as well.

She gets up and goes to the bathroom, putting the dirty gas in the trash and the towels away, washing her hand, wiping water on her face and then back to the room.

"Do you want to eat before getting some rest? We'll leave tomorrow morning around 7AM"

"What time is it?"

"6PM. I brought medicine, I think it will ease the pain a little, until you can see a doctor"

"I'm going to take a shower first" He opens the backpack, pick up his clothes and walks toward the bathroom.

Frankie was starving, so she turns on the TV and watches a movie while she eats.

The bathroom door opens and the citrus scent fill the entire room. She looks at him, automatically her eyes went down at his bare chest. And she just couldn't look away.

"Are you OK?" He asks her and than she look at him. Frankie blushes instantly as she sees the crooked smile on Will's face. "I'm going to take a shower" She get up quickly, picks up the whole backpack and heads toward the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

What was going on in her head for her to look at him like that? She had to be more careful, she thought. 

Frankie turns on the shower and starts undressing herself. 40 minutes later she's back in the room, leaving the backpack on the corner of the bed. She finds him standing in the front of the bed, still shirtless.

"Need some help?" She asks, pointing at the shirt.

"Actually, I do."

She takes the shirt from his hand and helps him dress. He couldn't lift his arms without groaning in pain.

"Have you taken the medicine?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good"

She asks him to sit on the bed, she picks up a bandage and she starts bandaging his hand. They are both quiet for a moment.

"You sleeps on the bed" He tells her.

"Don't be silly, you're hurt" He looks at her.

"It's big enough for both of us" He says, and she bites her lower lip as she imagines them sharing a bed.

That wasn't the first time they'd shared a room, but it would be the first time they'd share a bed. Will usually slept on the floor or couch.

"Okay" She couldn't look at him at all, though she could feel his eyes on her at all the time.

The TV was still on, but neither was paying attention, so Frankie turn off the TV and walks to the bed and lay down. Will follows her. 

They were facing each other without losing eye contact. She starts running her fingers through his hair until Will fell asleep. She stared at him for a while longer until her eyes closed too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Leave kudos and comments if you wish!


End file.
